Common problems at infant feeding time are the mess created, the wasted food and the time spent cleaning up. There is a need for a re-usable feeding dispenser that is non-spill, easy to fill and easy to clean. Parents also need a container that they can give to toddlers so that they can feed themselves independently.
Single-use packaging for ready to eat baby foods are accordingly a popular choice for today's parents. A trip down the baby/toddler aisle at the supermarket will confirm this by the sheer numbers of brands and the different types of foods being offered in these packages. Yoghurts, smoothies, fruit jellies, porridge, bolognese, creamy chicken and vegetable purees are just a few of the ready-to-eat meals and snacks that are being offered in these single use packages.
More recently, re-usable squeezable silicone type containers have entered the marketplace giving parents the option of feeding their children homemade meals in transportable feeding dispensers. However the solution provided by these dispensers is in itself flawed. The inability to empty the entire contents out of these containers is both frustrating and wasteful. Also toddlers are able to create a mess when given these containers by excessively squeezing the food out onto themselves and onto their environment, such as the floor, walls car seats and the like.
It is an object of the embodiments described herein to overcome or alleviate at least one of the above noted drawbacks of related art systems or to at least provide a useful alternative to related art systems.